


The Highest Cost

by xFemmeFatalex



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), Catwoman (Comics), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFemmeFatalex/pseuds/xFemmeFatalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TDK Bruce shut down, even Batman has been put away. One night he is reunited with Selina and Catwoman. They both do their part to reawaken his passion. But Catwoman gets in deep, and knows Batman is the only one she can turn to. Will he help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highest Cost

**Chapter One- Champagne and Frustration**

There had to be over a hundred people there that evening, a good quarter of which were pushing or above the age of sixty, and all claiming to be old friends of the Wayne family. There was one woman, however, that seemed out of place, for she was neither old nor a real friend of the Wayne family. No, Selina Kyle was there for one reason and one reason only: to see and talk to him. He who made her cool reserve shatter into a million butterflies flying around viciously in her stomach, the one person she could never stop herself from flirting with, the one that inspired such dark passion in her that all of her self-control went into keeping it in its precarious spot on the line of fantasy and reality. She was there to see Bruce Wayne.

Selina knew it had not been Bruce's idea to invite her, or even to throw the party. The old Bruce would have, but this one wouldn't, he hadn't been the same since the widely-publicized funeral of Assistant D.A. Rachel Dawes. The woman had so clearly meant so much to Gotham's Prince—and yet she didn't want his attention. Selina couldn't understand, and yet even in the face of rejection Bruce had given Rachel such a level of loving devotion. Selina had to admire that in him, and be jealous of her. She could only ever dream of working her way into the same level of devotion.

She was of a dark past, nightmares few could ever even imagine. She was too dark for the shining philanthropist and she was aware of it, but that would still never stop her from flirting shamelessly with him. She took a deep breath centering herself as best as possible, her head clearing immediately as she did. After that moment she realized she didn't know what this party was for. But, when she was frank, she didn't really care.

Selina continued her walk down the long entrance hall, the click of her heels echoing against the pristine walls. She caught sight of herself in one of the mirrors and stopped, the nerves of seeing him eating at her. Her fingers ran through long, loosely-curled, black locks before reaching into a trusty black clutch to retrieve her trademark dark red lipstick to reapply. She then took a deep breath and flattened down the black strapless dress anxiously. Once she was finished she continued up the corridor, all too quickly finding herself in one of the warm dining rooms that could have easily fit four of her apartments, and dark blue eyes quickly scanned the crowd.

A new wave of nervousness washed over her as she laid eyes on him, towering over most of the people surrounding him and looking too perfect for words. She hastily grabbed the nearest flute of liquid courage and downed it, setting it back down before taking another one and disappearing into the crowd. She had succeeded convincing herself that it'd be easier if he found her.

Selina wandered along the outer edges of the group, taking in the absolute grandeur of the manor and marveling at the seemingly infinite amounts of priceless art. For a while she actually didn't feel out of place. Of course, it didn't last long. Too soon, perhaps, she heard that all too familiar deep voice behind her.

"Selina? I had no idea you were coming." Selina tensed a little at the sound, but put on one of her smirks before she turned to him, her self-control immediately kicking in as she let herself give him a once over. Brucewas even more perfect looking up close. His dark hair was slicked back, a smirk played on his lips, and his tall frame was covered in an impeccable-looking black tux and white shirt that fit him in a way that showed that there were marvels under it. Part of Selina melted. He looked like the old Bruce. Even his posture was the same: one hand in his pocket, the other holding a drink.

"Do you ever know who comes to these parties, though, Mr. Wayne? I mean truly?" Selina asked. Bruce laughed a little bit and shrugged.

"No, I suppose not," he replied before moving closer. withdrawing his hand from his pocket and placing it on the curve of her waist. She couldn't stop herself from tensing a little bit more. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "How have you been?"

Selina hated when he did that to her. It made her feel small and filled her with a bittersweet longing that took hours to leave her being.

"I've been fine. Working, being boring, et cetera, et cetera," she replied, keeping up her smirk in spite of everything going through her at that moment "And yourself?" Bruce smirked back at her.

"Fine, working, being boring," he replied, his voice a little bit of a taunt at her simple response. Selina looked back at him, a harsh look befalling her at the action of being lied to while being looked straight in the face.

"You haven't been fine and you know it, Bruce," she said, taking a sip of her champagne as a means to seem indifferent. Bruce looked down at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that, Selina?" he questioned, the light-heartedness that usually came with the sight of her disappearing. Selina sighed heavily, not really believing she was about to open this door—she knew it would only bring out pain for both of them, but she had to, she felt. She cared for him—more than he cared for her, she figured—but she wanted him to know that some people out there were concerned with their Prince's well-being.

"Ever since Ms. Dawes died no one has seen you happy, I mean genuinely happy, Mr. Wayne," she cut him off when he opened his mouth. "Anyone can act happy and be convincing but I know better than that."

Bruce looked uneasy at the subject content, all light dropping from his face as he placed his hand on her upper arm and led her towards one of the guest rooms with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. Selina's face remained stoic as she watched him lead her away. He opened a door and pulled her into, she assumed, the master bedroom. He let go and sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his legs, rubbing his head, not looking at her. She crossed her arms about herself as she looked down at him.

"You know—I'm not going to lie, I've imagined being here, but unfortunately not under these circumstances," Selina quipped. Bruce looked up at her, giving her a look that clearly said 'This isn't the time to joke'. Selina rolled her eyes. He looked away again and after a long few moments spoke, his face turning to her.

"What do you want me to say, Selina?" he asked. "Of course I'm heartbroken from losing Rachel." Selina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before beginning to pace around the room.

"I don't want you to tell me anything, Bruce. I just want you to remember that there are people in the world that care for you still. You are the Prince of Gotham, we need our White Knight," she exclaimed, finally stopping her pacing several feet farther away from Bruce than she had originally been. Bruce was still rubbing his head.

"Gotham wants its Knight destroyed or unmasked!" Bruce snapped. Selina had started up again, but stopped at his choice of words, desperately confused at them but deciding to discount it as stress. He couldn't mean anything by it, it just didn't make sense.

"No, Bruce, Gotham wants its Knight to be our symbol of hope. Now that Dent is gone we have to turn to another person of perfect moral character. A person that gives from his heart." She walked towards him again kneeling in front of him making him look at her, she placed her hand on his heart. "We look to you, Bruce. You can't take yourself away from us in this desperate time of need." Bruce looked down at her since she was forcing him to.

"And how does this figure you in, Selina?" he asked, his voice so sad and desperate that Selina felt her heart break into what felt like a million pieces. She had to look away for a few seconds to not break into tears.

"I don't know," Selina murmured finally, looking back at him. "I just want to offer you a distraction, something to make you at least content again."

"What kind of distraction are you offering, Selina?"

"Any sort of distraction you want." She was looking away again at this point. She knew she cared for him deeply—but she also knew it was one-sided. At least she could try and bring him some sort of happiness.

Bruce stood up, taking Selina with him. She let him; her eyes were still averted a bit. He tilted her head back up towards his, his smile having returned to his lips.

"Let me take you somewhere tomorrow," Bruce said, his voice back to the light-hearted tone it usually was. "That'll be a distraction."

"Sure. I'm sure I can call a sick day or something," she said, her voice matter-of-fact smiling and nodding. Bruce's smile widened just a little bit more.

"Good," Bruce murmured bending over to kiss her cheek again. Selina couldn't help but shiver a touch. She felt herself lean towards the touch even when he pulled away. Bruce looked at her, some confusion in his face, even though something clicked in his mind.

"Selina, you know what I think about you right?" he inquired, putting his hands in his pockets as he continued to smile down at her having felt her lean to the touch. Selina cursed herself as she realized her posture

"Just a distraction," Selina murmured looking away feeling blush tint her cheeks. "We should get back to the party." With that she opened the door and disappeared back into the party, leaving a very confused and vaguely hurt Bruce behind her.


End file.
